


Forgiveness Is All I Need

by Seaxereddington



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Not everyone can have happy endings. Especially those who suffer the most...
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 60





	Forgiveness Is All I Need

Tadaomi sighed for the tenth time that night, idly staring at the soft yellow orb that was in the moon. He hadn't been able to sleep since the beginning of the night, simply laying on his moderately comfortable bed. 

The sky was dark, lit with small, silver twinkles. As a kid, he would enjoy simply gazing at the stars and moon with his sister before falling asleep. The ravenette agent got up, taking a jacket in hand and leaving the house. The wooden door closed with a soft 'click', leaving a slightly daunting silence behind. 

He walked aimlessly, breathing out small puffs of visible air. The cold bit into his exposed skin, a cool wind rushing by and rustling his clothes, leaving him shivering a little. He continued walking aimlessly, until a sight caught his attention

There, stood a very familiar man. By a bridge. Hand on the railing. Facing the waters deep below him. A bittersweet smile on his face. He climbed over the railing. Tadaomi reacted before he could even think, heart racing as his legs moved.

"Fate is bittersweet, Ikeda-kun. I've failed Gakushuu so miserably. He doesn't want me anymore, he probably doesn't need me. I've left him everything he needs."

He fell over the railing.

**"I'll see you soon."**

***

_"Breaking news. A man by the name of Asano Gakuhou, the principal of a prestigious school, has just been found dead in a river. The police suspect it is-"_

Korosensei felt his blood run cold, small beady eyes growing wide with horror as the news played by. Irina stayed silent, body shivering ever so slightly. The blonde haired honeypot had a small, delicate hand covering her mouth. 

Karasuma held his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He gritted his teeth, remember the brief touch his hand had made with the man. The sad smile he had given him before falling back to his death. 

"What would they even tell Gakushuu?

***

The blonde haired student dropped the remote, frozen completely. At first he had thought his father was simply mad at him, as usual. He didn't think... Why? Why would he leave him? Was Gakushuu not enough?

They were supposed to make up, his father was supposed to apologise for everything and make it all better. To work for his forgiveness, to earn it so they could one day be a proper father and son duo. 

Gakushuu screamed at him yesterday lashing out every emotion he had. Pain, sadness, jealousy and regret. His father had taken it all in, and they promised to work things better from then. Gakushuu didn't have to be the perfect student anymore, not in front of his father. 

But he was gone. That wasn't what he wanted. Why? Why did he leave him? Gakushuu doesn't understand. He can't breathe he can't move he can't-

His father was never okay. He was pretending for his son. Gakushuu had seen the scars on the auburn haired man's wrists. The 'I', clear as day. The glitches of his face, where sadness would shine through the cracks. Gakushuu wasn't about to let his father scott free, after everything he put him through, but he still wanted him here. 

He still loved him. Even if the bastard didn't deserve it. He wanted to be with him...

***

Karma gaped at the swinging body from him. He felt tears form in his mercury eyes, narrowed with desperation. He walked forward, hope bubbling ins his chest like lava, burning and warming him at the same time. 

His hands reached to stop the boy, undoing the 

_No... Not you too._

_The red head crumpled to the floor, sobs choking out from his sore throat. Tears streamed down his pale face, hands clutching the notes so tightly yet gently they turned white._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for writing this trash. I just think this was a possibility, and I wanted to explore it a little. I don't have time to develop it because i'm writing other fics.   
> Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
